Kagome's move
by KinkyYura111
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome finally admit their feelings for each other. But things are never what they seem
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day in feudal Japan. Kagome and Shippo were helping Kaede make some food for the wedding ceremony that was supposed to take place in the village this afternoon. Sango was helping the bride along with three other women and Mirroku was helping the groom along with Inuyasha. Kirara was lying beneath a tree branch.

"Lady Kaede?" Kagome asked as she poured cake batter into a pan she brought from home.

"Yes child?" Kaede replied.

"Would you like to come with me to a concert in a nearby village? It's for women only and I wanted you and Sango to come with me," Kagome asked.

"Certainly child, it would do well if I left the village. I'm sure the hanyou would protect this village while I am away," Kaede spoke. Kagome looked at the floor.

"The men can't know we are going. But if they hear anything I'm sure they would protect this village. Oh and Kaede?" she asked.

"Yes child?" the old woman replied.

"I would like to build some new cottages for your village, mainly around the well. And make your village bigger. Since the Jewel is almost complete and Naraku is dead, Inuyasha, Sango, Mirroku, Shippo, and I want to stay in your village and help you. Would that be ok?" Kagome explained. Kaede got up and gave Kagome a hug.

"Thank you so much. You're like the granddaughter I never had. You are welcome to do as you wish. The villagers will help you. When do you want to start?" Kaede replied.

"I was thinking tomorrow if that's ok," Kagome suggested. Kaede nodded as she placed the pan on the fire to cook. Suddenly Sango ran in.

"Kagome! Kaede! Come quick! It's Inuyasha. He's in trouble," She screamed. Kagome ran out while Kaede threw water on the fire. When they arrived Kagome ran to Inuyasha. He had a deep wound across his chest.

"Inuyasha, can you hear me? Blink twice if you can hear me," Kagome said taking her first-aid kit out of her bag. Inuyasha blinked once then twice. Kagome took a pain pill and placed it in her mouth then placed her mouth on Inuyasha's to make him swallow it. Then she took some antibacterial spray and a long bandage to place on his wound. Kaede came shortly with a pillow and some more medicine. Kagome placed the pillow under his head while she worked on his wound. Then she gave him the medicine.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said weakly.

"Don't talk. You'll waste your energy. Just rest," she replied.

"I love you," he replied. Kagome laughed.

"You're delusional," she said. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I'm not delusional. I love you," Inuyasha said calmly. Kagome gasped and hugged him, being careful not to touch his injuries.

"I love you too," she replied kissing his cheek. She had to get up to let Mirroku and Kaede take him inside a cottage to rest while the wedding went on. Kagome took pictures with her camera and some of her friends. After promising to give the bride and groom their picture once it was developed, she went to check on Inuyasha. He was lying on the futon staring at the ceiling.

"Kagome how was the wedding? Did you have fun?" he asked.

"I couldn't because you weren't there," Kagome said kissing his head.

"Really? I should be up by tomorrow morning as long as I stay in here and rest," he replied.

"Can I do anything for you?" Kagome asked. As soon as she finished Inuyasha pulled her face in for a kiss.

"You can kiss me," he replied before kissing her. The kiss was just a lip-lock but it was full of emotions.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I promise once you get better I'll give you more than a kiss," Kagome whispered sexually. Inuyasha smirked and gave her one more kiss before she left so Mirroku could check the wound again. Kagome went to get ready for the concert with Sango and Kaede. Kagome dressed Sango and Kaede up in modern clothes. Kagome wore a black mini skirt with a blue tank top and black heels. Sango wore a black mini skirt with a red tank top and red heels. Kaede wore a black dress with black heels. Kagome went by Inuyasha's hut and heard talking.

"Mirroku, how do I tell her that I want her to be my mate?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just come out and ask her. I know Kagome and she will say yes," Mirroku replied.

"Promise?"

"I swear on my life," Mirroku said.

"I'll hold you to that," Inuyasha growled. Kagome smiled and ran back to join the others on the way to the concert. They came to this little village with a woman standing outside the wall that surrounded it.

"You must be here for the concert. You came on a good night. Kira Amane is singing. You're going to love it," the guard said.

"Thank you. I hear Kira is playing her new song," Kagome replied.

"Indeed. Oh before I forget my name is Lisa. Now enjoy the show," Lisa said smiling.

"We will. Thanks again Lisa," Kagome said waving as her and her friends walked in. They chatted with other women until Lisa came on stage.

"Singing her new song "Her Suicide" Please welcome Kira Amane," she said. Then everything got dark as Kira started to sing; _She couldn't handle the pain, couldn't handle no love, had no angels, watching her from above, Just a 15 year-old girl, with no hope ahead, so she cut her wrists and watched as they bled, It hurt so bad, yet felt so good, she was the only one, who truly understood…_it continued like that and then it was over. Everyone clapped and left the village. Lisa came up behind Kagome and smiled.

"Thank you for defeating Naraku. If you hadn't when you did, Kira would never be free," she said.

"I had a little help from my friends too. Oh and I loved her new song. It was full of emotion," Kagome replied.

"She tries her best. I'll let you know when her next concert is. Have a good day, Kagome," Lisa cheerfully replied.

"You too, Lisa," Kagome smiled as she walked back to Kaede's village. When they got to the village, Sango went to spend the night with Mirroku. Kaede went to go to sleep with her new husband. Looking around, Kagome changed out of what she was in and into a nightgown and then walked into Inuyasha's hut.

"You look beautiful, Kagome," Inuyasha commented. Kagome blushed.

"You look pretty handsome yourself. Would it be ok if I slept with you?" Kagome asked innocently. Inuyasha held the cover open for her and she slid in wrapping her arms around Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I love you so much," Inuyasha whispered.

"I love you too. I see your injury is almost healed," Kagome commented resting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Yeah, Mirroku went through your bag and found your first-aid stuff and used it. He also found something else," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome looked at her bag and reminded that she brought her diary by mistake.

"What did he find?" she asked nervously.

"I don't know. What do you call these things?" he said pulling a condom out from under a pillow.

"Um…It's a condom," Kagome said, her face turning redder than Inuyasha's firerat.

"Why do you have one?" Inuyasha asked smirking.

"Well…I always keep one with me just in case someone wanted me in that way," Kagome explained. Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"What if I want you that way and what if I want a baby?" Inuyasha asked.

"Then don't use the condom. Condoms are only for people who don't want babies like Sango and Mirroku," Kagome explained blushing.

"Tomorrow night me and you are going to mate if you want to," he growled. Kagome kissed his neck.

"Of course I want to. But after we make our new cottage. I'm moving everything I have to this world and then we can seal the well up again. Would it be ok with you? I can take you shopping for anything you want," Kagome said snuggling up to him.

"Sure I guess. Let's go to sleep," he suggested wrapping his arms around his Kagome. He must be the luckiest man in the world to have such a beautiful woman by his side forever. No matter what life throws at them they were prepared for it. As he thought this Inuyasha went to sleep with his hand on Kagome's boob and his head on her neck. The next morning Kagome woke to the sound of giggling outside Inuyasha's hut. She moved as quietly as she could without waking Inuyasha up and tiptoed to the door.

"Oh Mirroku, I didn't know you were that big," a woman said. It couldn't have been Sango. Kagome looked through the window and was shocked. It was Kikyo. She slept with Mirroku, Sango's fiancé. Kagome knew she had to tell Sango about it.

"Kagome, come back to bed," Inuyasha growled sleepily. Kagome went and gave him a kiss.

"If you want me back in bed, you got to chase me," Kagome said with a smirk. Inuyasha sat up and felt his chest.

"The wound is gone. The only thing left is a scar," Inuyasha said with surprise. But that surprise turned to lust as soon as he saw Kagome. Her nightgown had risen somewhat during the night and her hair was still pulled back in a ponytail. It would make any man go mad with lust and Inuyasha wasn't an exception. He got up and pounced on Kagome, knocking her down.

"Caught you. Now come on, we have to get ready to bring home your stuff and go shopping," Inuyasha said as he helped her back up and kissed her.

"Hold on, let me get changed, ok?" Kagome said as she hugged him and then went to her bag on the other side of the room. As she was undressing, Inuyasha made the bed. He couldn't believe that Kagome was his now. She was 19 years old and she was still hot. Inuyasha decided he might as well change. He went to the door where Mirroku had laid his clothes and quickly changed. Then he waited for Kagome by the door. A moment later she came out wearing the sexiest thing he ever saw. It was a blue strapless dress with blue heels.

"Wow you look hot," Inuyasha complimented. Kagome ran and kissed him.

"Thank you. You look amazing yourself," she replied.

"Let's go before you find yourself on the floor naked with me pounding into you like an animal," Inuyasha whispered pinching Kagome's nipples through her dress. Kagome kissed him again and led him out of the hut only to see a very angry demon-slayer.

"How could you? You fucking slept with Kikyo. I actually thought you would change," Sango screamed.

"It wasn't how it looked, Sango," Mirroku pleaded.

"Really? It looked like you were fucking her in the ass. What kind of explanation could there be?" she screamed.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," Mirroku pleaded. Sango growled. Kagome looked around and spotted Kikyo with only a sheet covering her. She had a sad look in her eyes and she was looking at Inuyasha.

"I'm never going to forgive you. I hope you're happy," Sango said walking away. Mirroku chased after her leaving Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo alone.

"I can't believe you, Kikyo. You're such a whore. I made the right choice when I chose Kagome," Inuyasha growled.

"I'm not a whore I just want my man back," Kikyo said innocently. Kagome and Inuyasha both growled.

"I'm never going back to you. You're nothing but clay and bones. Kagome is caring, loving, sexy, bold, the most perfect woman in the world and I love her," Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around Kagome.

"But I can make your dreams come true. Just like I did with Mirroku. I sucked his dick so hard he passed out. Has Kagome sucked your dick yet? Cause last night I didn't hear anything coming from your hut," Kikyo retorted.

"Shut the fuck up, Kikyo. If I hear another fucking thing come out of your mouth, I'll make sure you don't live to see tomorrow," Inuyasha growled. Kagome turned around to him and gently kissed him.

"Inuyasha, calm down. Save your frustration for tonight. Kikyo doesn't deserve it, baby," she whispered._**Chapter 2: Kagome's point of view**_

"But honey, she caused Sango and Mirroku to break up," Inuyasha said kissing me back. He did have a point though, but I just wanted to spend some time with him.

"Then let me handle it and then we can get to work," I whispered. He didn't ask what I meant he just let me go and gave me my bow and arrows. I aimed one at Kikyo.

"I suggest you get the hell out of here and never come back or I'll send you to hell myself. Now which is it?" I asked ready to let the arrow go.

"Fine I'll go. I have no desire to die today," Kikyo grunted. I relaxed a little while Kikyo walked into the forest. Then I turned and kissed Inuyasha on the neck.

"Thank you, honey. If she hadn't left when she did I would have killed her," he said. I was thinking about what Kikyo said _'Has Kagome sucked your dick yet? Cause I didn't hear anything coming from your hut,' _How would Inuyasha react if I did?

"Inuyasha, I want to try something," I said looking into Inuyasha's warm amber eyes.

"What do you want to try?" he asked with confusion.

"Follow me," I replied walking into Inuyasha's hut. When Inuyasha walked in I pushed him down on the bed and unzipped his pants.

"What are you doing?" he asked but I ignored him and pushed his pants down along with his boxers. Then I reached out with my tongue to taste him. He moaned and I took him in my mouth, sucking his large cock. He was about ten inches but I could only fit five inches in my mouth. My mouth slid to the tip of his shaft and then back down. All the while my hand was following my mouth. Soon I felt a warm liquid in my mouth and I swallowed all of it. I looked up at him and noticed that he had fainted. I crawled up his body and kissed his lips. He opened his eyes then.

"Are you awake now?" I asked.

"Yeah. Wow I never have gotten that much pleasure before. That was amazing," he said rubbing my cheek.

"Thank you. Here we better tell the villagers we are ready to get started on work on the new construction for the village," I suggested straightening Inuyasha's pants back in place. He nodded and led me back outside. We walked to Kaede's house in silence. Kaede met us in front of her door.

"The villagers are working right now. Sango and Mirroku will join after they're done with their make up sex. You can go to your era and gather your things," Kaede said.

"Thank you, lady Kaede," I replied hugging her.

"Please call me granny," she smiled.

"Ok granny," I smiled as Inuyasha dragged me toward me toward the well. We walked in and told mom of our plans. She was happy to see I was happy and she helped me pack my things. We started with my underwear, bras, and lingerie. Inuyasha packed my other clothes. He was packing some of the clothes on the floor when he found one of my g-strings.

"Kagome, look what I got," he teased. I tried to grab it out of his hands but I accidentally knocked him on the bed. I took the chance and got the g-string.

"Got it," I announced and threw it in the underwear box. Then I placed a kiss on Inuyasha's nose.

"Ok you two. Are you going to help pack these things or are you going to make out on the bed?" mom said eyeing me and Inuyasha. I got up and went back to helping mom. He went back to digging in my closet to pack my other things. Mom and I finished our packing so we picked up the boxes and started carrying them to the shrine so we could put them in the well later. Inuyasha came into the shrine while we were labeling the boxes. He placed the boxes he packed on the opposite side of the well. Mom told me to go into the kitchen and get her credit card to shop for some supplies and clothes for Inuyasha. As usual Inuyasha had to come with me to try on the clothes. We took my mom's car and went to the mall. The first shop we went to was a men's' clothing store. We went through the whole store and Inuyasha filled the basket up with shirts, tank tops, shorts, pants, boxers, shoes, socks, and a tuxedo.

"Inuyasha, what is the tuxedo for?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he replied. I smiled knowing exactly what he meant. We paid for the clothes and put them in the car. Then we drove to Wal-Mart to look for some appliances, bath items, entertainment stuff and some baby items. We got so much stuff that we had to get five buggies then drive home to unload the stuff and then drive back for more stuff.

"We're home from shopping," I announced when we walked into the shrine with the last of our items. I also got Sango, Mirroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede and the villagers something for helping with the construction. Those items would be last on our trip.

"Kagome is there any way I could come with you to help?" mom asked. I thought it over and decided maybe she can by using a jewel fragment. I took a sacred jewel shard and placed it in her arm.

"If you wear this you can come through the well with us and you can meet everyone over there," I said. She looked at her arm where I had placed the jewel shard in and smiled.

"Thank you, Kagome," mom replied. She went inside to tell Souta and Grandpa to bring my furniture and everything else we left behind. While she was gone I turned to Inuyasha.

"I can't wait for tonight," I admitted and he smirked. He looked so hot in his faded blue jeans, black tank top, and black sneakers. His warm amber eyes and his hard body would make any woman fall to her knees and worship him. The way he moved could easily tear up about a hundred villages. Inuyasha pulled me to him, making me forget what I was thinking about.

"I can't wait, either. So let's hurry and get this finished," he whispered in my ear, handing me three boxes of clothes while he got three boxes of my underwear. We then jumped into the well and stumbled to get the boxes to the top. Sango and Mirroku were waiting for us.

"I see you two made up," Kagome commented handing Sango her boxes while Inuyasha handed Mirroku his.

"Yes we did. Mirroku gave me a long story of why Kikyo was there and I forgave him because Kikyo is a whore," Sango growled. Mirroku kissed her on the cheek and told her to calm down.

"I agree with you there. Good thing Kagome scared her away otherwise she be dead right now," Inuyasha agreed. Sango and Mirroku both looked at me in surprise.

"Do you know where she went?" Mirroku asked.

"No, why?" I replied.

"Never mind that. Just go and get the rest of the stuff. We'll meet you here later," Sango replied carrying the boxes toward an almost finished cottage near the well. It must have been ours because Inuyasha was smiling.

"I can't wait till our house is finished. Oh and I have a surprise for you," Inuyasha said pulling me behind a tree.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I actually have two but the other one will wait for tonight. Your family is going to live here and we're going to build a school for people five and up," Inuyasha said. I hugged him.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I love you," I said cheerfully. He kissed me and then nuzzled my neck.

"Come on, let's go get more stuff," Inuyasha said pulling me back to the well. We jumped in and mom threw down six more boxes. Inuyasha caught all of them and gave me my three. I had the books and Inuyasha had the bath supplies.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked after we were done getting his and my stuff into the feudal era. I nodded and we went back to the present-day to get mom, Souta, and grandpa through and then we could seal the well. Mom and Souta had a bag over their shoulder and a box in their hands. Grandpa had some of his spiritual things.

"Time to seal the sacred well. Gather around and repeat what I say," Grandpa said. Everyone held hands with whoever was beside them. I held Inuyasha's hand and Kaede's hand. Grandpa started his chant while he was putting seals on the well, "Gods and Goddesses hear my plea. Seal this well oh please, oh please. Let no harm come to this well or anything around it. Amen." We all repeated his chant and Kaede and I had to place a spell of purification on the seals. After the sealing of the well, Inuyasha took me to our house. He blindfolded me and led me through the door.

"Ok, open your eyes," Inuyasha said removing the blindfold. I looked around and nearly fainted. We were in the living room. It was painted blue with black carpet. A black leather sofa sat in front of a plasma screen TV. There was a desk with a computer and drawers on the other side of the room. There were some stairs leading to the second floor and a door on the left leading to another room. Inuyasha led me to the room. It was the kitchen with all the appliances we bought. The room was decorated with cabinets, a clock, and pictures of me, Inuyasha, and my family. There was a table in the middle with six chairs.

"This is lovely," I commented. Inuyasha smiled and led me upstairs. There were five rooms. Three were bedrooms. One was a nursery and another was a bathroom. Our room was the loveliest room in the house. It was located at the very end of the hall next to the bathroom and the nursery. It had a balcony with two chairs and a table with two glasses of wine. The bed was huge and it was blue. The walls were painted white with black carpet. There was a plasma screen TV with a DVD player and a stereo right next to it. I turned around to Inuyasha and pounced on him.

"I love you, Inuyasha," I said as I kissed him.

"I love you too, Kagome," he replied. We went back downstairs and back outside. Suddenly, someone jumped me.

"Kagome, how do you like your place? Is there anything wrong with it?" I looked at who knocked me over and was surprised to find it was Lisa.

"It was perfect. Did you design it?" I asked.

"I designed every house and remodeled the old ones. Oh and Kira wants to talk to you," Lisa said in her cheerful voice.

"Ok cool. Where is she?" I asked.

"I'm right here, Kagome," a voice said. I looked around and saw her with a man. "I'm happy you decided to live here with Inuyasha. Everyone says you make a good couple. I can see why," she continued. I blushed at that and she laughed.

"Who is she?" Inuyasha whispered in my ear.

"She is Kira Amane. I've been sneaking to her women only concerts with Sango and sometimes Kaede. Don't hate me," I whispered.

"I'll talk about that later," he replied. I turned back to Kira.

"Sorry about that. What did you want to talk about?" I asked feeling a little nervous.

"I just want to know what song you want me to play at your and Inuyasha's wedding," she replied.

"Um…what about midnights love?" I suggested.

"Yeah, that's the prefect love song. Lisa wanted to know if she could help with the wedding," Kira said pushing Lisa in front of her.

"Sure that would be cool," I said. Lisa ran and hugged me. Kira followed right after her.

"Thank you Kagome," they said walking toward the unfinished houses to finish them. After they left, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Midnights love?" he asked in amusement.

"It's my favorite song. It makes me think of you," I said blushing. He kissed me on the cheek right before mom came up.

"Kagome, the villagers want you to make some school uniforms. They will provide the silk and everything. You just need to decide which pattern we should use for girls and boys uniform," she said. I nodded and handed her the presents.

"Mom, can you give these to everyone that's helping with the construction and take one for yourself?" I asked. She nodded and left. When I picked out gifts for the people helping, I wanted to give them something simple, yet useful. I got everyone a pencil, a notebook, and a pencil sharpener.

"Come on. You need to get to work on the design. I need to go get our room ready for tonight," Inuyasha said dragging me inside and led me to the computer. Then he walked up the stairs and down the hall to our room. I waited till he shut the door before I got on the computer. Once there I went to check my mail. I had one e-mail from Ayame. It said; _'hey Kagome, hope u like ur new computer. It has real internet on it and u can send e-mails to your friends and also ur friends on the other side of da well. Hope we can b friends. -Ayame. _I smiled and replied; _hey Ayame, I love the computer. Thank you. I want 2 b friends 2. Plz write back -Kagome. _I sent a few letters to my friends on the other side of the well and then got started on the design. I finished right when Inuyasha walked down the stairs.

"Are you done?" Inuyasha asked. I nodded and showed him my design and we left to give it to mom.

"Mom, here is the design," I said. She took it and showed it to the other women standing around while Inuyasha dragged me back to the house again. Right when we got in he closed the door and started kissing me.

"I need to take a shower. Can you get some food for us to eat in our room? Oh and pick out a good movie. Ok, babe?" Inuyasha asked as he went to our room to pick out some clothes then go to the bathroom for a bath. I went in the kitchen and made some food. I made some sushi and rice balls with soy sauce. I poured some coke in and walked with the food to our room. I sat it on the night stand and grabbed _American Pie _to put in the DVD player. Then I went to the closet and pulled out my black lingerie to put it on. Then I went to the mirror and brushed my hair down. Right when I sat down Inuyasha came in.

"Hey sexy," Inuyasha said as he kissed me.

"I made some food just like you wanted," I said blushing.

"Thank you, babe. What are we watching?" he said sitting beside me with the food.

"American Pie. I thought you might want to watch it with me," I said getting up to press the play button. When I sat back down beside Inuyasha, he wrapped one of his hands around my shoulder and squeezed my left boob gently. I rested my head on his shoulder while the movie began. He fed me a piece of sushi. And I fed him a rice ball.

"Want some wine?" Inuyasha asked motioning toward the balcony.

"Sure," I replied. He picked me up and walked toward the balcony. It was almost night time. The sun was setting and The sky had a pinkish tint to it. Inuyasha put me down in one chair and he took the chair opposite of me.

"Kagome, I want to ask you a question," Inuyasha said taking a drink out of his cup of wine.

"Anything my love," I said feeling slightly horny.

"Will you be my mate and my wife?" he asked pulling out a sapphire ring. I got up and hugged him. I was so happy.

"Yes I will," I said. He picked me up, accidentally knocking over the glasses, and carried me to the bed.

"How about we turn the lights out and have a wild night," Inuyasha suggested kissing my neck.

"I'll turn the lights out. You lock the front door," I said. He used his demon speed to run to the door while I turned out the lights. He came back and shut the door behind him. I kissed him when he got the door closed, my tongue begging him for entrance. He finally opened his mouth to let me explore his mouth. I felt him push me toward the bed, his lips never leaving mine. Even as I fell to the bed, I could still feel him on me. His erection hard against my stomach.

"You see what you do to me," Inuyasha pressed his erection closer to me. I could feel him get harder but I didn't care. All I cared about was having my man scream my name. So I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and got rid of his pants and boxers. When I tried to grab his cock to suck it, he stopped me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm naked and you're fully clothed," he pointed out.

"You want me to get rid of them?" I asked. He shook his head and started taking off my lingerie. Then he pushed me down and crawled on top of me. His cock just an inch away from my pussy.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked. I nodded and blushed.

"Yeah I am," I said quietly. He grinned.

"I'm glad because I am too," he replied pushing himself slowly inside. I lay back because of the pain and started screaming when he pushed all the way in me. He kissed me to stop the screaming. "I'll go slow," he said as he took it out and pushed it in again. By the fifth time I began to feel another emotion.

"Harder Inuyasha," I cried. He complied. He was pounding in me using his demon speed.

"Kagome, I-I'm going to…" Inuyasha said right before he came in me. I came shortly after, out of breath. Inuyasha must have leaned the wrong way because when he tried to lie down next to me, he ended up falling to the floor.

"Are you ok?" I asked grabbing his hand to lift him on the bed.

"I'm fine, babe. Let's rest," he replied pulling me to him. I nodded and got as close as I could to him. He kissed me and that's how we fell asleep.

_**Chapter 3: Inuyasha's point of view**_

The next day after my fantastic love making with my mate, Kagome, I woke up to find her no where in sight. I quickly got dressed in a skull t-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers. I brushed my long silver hair and left to go find my mate. I checked the nursery and she wasn't there. I tried the bathroom door and it was locked.

"Kagome, are you in there?" I asked.

"Yes honey. I'll be out in a second," my mate said. I still couldn't believe I had made love to her last night. We made love five times during the night ending in one of us fainting. Thinking about this made me horny. I could imagine Kagome behind that door. All wet and slippery, rubbing herself with a rag. Oh god I need to relax or I might knock the door down and fuck her like an animal.

"Kagome, I'll be in the kitchen when you're done," I said and then rushed to the kitchen to cook breakfast. I just took a breakfast pizza out of the fridge and warmed it up using the microwave.

"Hey honey. What are you cooking?" my mate asked as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Just some breakfast pizza. What do you want to drink?" I asked grabbing her small delicate hands in mine.

"Um…I don't know. How about some wine or something?" she whispered. I smiled.

"Sure. Can you go into the living room and play on the computer till I get the food done. Ok baby?" I gave her a gentle slap on the butt. She blushed and kissed me before she went to play on the computer. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Kagome went and answered it.

"Hey mom. Inuyasha is making breakfast if you want some," she said.

"No that's alright. I just wanted to see if you could help out and finish the construction. So far we have the school, the cottages, and a grocery store. We need some more stores, a training building and a workplace," her mom said.

"Yeah I will. Mom, Inuyasha and I are engaged," I heard my mate say. I smiled.

"Inuyasha? Is it true? You're going to marry my daughter?" her mom asked me. I stepped in the living room.

"Yes it is. I love Kagome with all my heart," I said my gaze shifting between Kagome and her mom.

"So that's what I heard last night. I thought Sango and Mirroku were trying new positions," her mom commented. I blushed and so did my mate.

"Mom, please stop. It wasn't that loud. Nothing could be that loud," Kagome replied. We all laughed and I went back to finish the food. Kagome and her mom discussed wedding plans. I came back with a plate with three pieces of pizza and three glasses of wine.

"Inuyasha? I see you have a nursery ready," Kagome's mom noted.

"Yes, I told Lisa that if everything worked out we would have a little one running around," I said handing her and Kagome their pizza and wine.

"May I see it?" she asked. I nodded. Her and Kagome went up the stairs giggling. Now was my chance to check my e-mail. I went to the computer and logged in. I had one message from Mirroku. It read; _Inuyasha, the safest thing for you to do to make sure Kagome never cheats on you is to check her e-mail. I'm sure you can. -Mirroku._ I replied; _Mirroku, I am going to check it as soon as possible. Tell Sango I said hi.-Inuyasha._ I then logged out and sat back on the couch to enjoy my wine. I had so many things to think about. What if Kagome was pregnant? I sure didn't use protection last night. Would it be a boy or girl? Was she indeed cheating on me? No that's impossible. She was a virgin. I found that out myself last night. I better go check on her. I found her in the nursery looking at baby clothes and laughing. She looked at me and smiled.

"Inuyasha, thank you," she said hugging me. I pulled her back just far enough to kiss her.

"I want you," I whispered in her ear.

"Hold on," she said as she turned to her mom. "Mom I have to go to the bathroom to fix my make-up," she lied. Her mom looked at me and smiled.

"You two go ahead. I know how new couples want to make love a lot. I was like that with your father, Kagome," her mom said blushing. I looked at Kagome and she had tears in her eyes.

"Mom, please don't mention dad. Especially now that he's dead," Kagome cried as she ran in the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Poor Kagome. Her father died when she was just a child. She hasn't gotten over it yet," Kagome's mom said looking out the window.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"He died trying to protect me and Kagome. Kagome was nine years old at the time. Her dad, my husband, was out in the field tending to the garden when a demon came and told him to sacrifice Kagome. I couldn't let the demon take Kagome away so I hid her in the cellar and went back to my husband. The demon was angry and he slashed my husband to bits. Then a priestess came called Kikyo defeated him. That's all I remember," Kagome's mom explained. I felt bad for Kagome and her mom. They had lost a person they cared so much about. Just like I had with my mother.

"I better make sure she's alright," I said heading for the bathroom door.

"Ok, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," Kagome's mom said as I left. I opened the bathroom door and found my mate lying on the floor crying.

"It's ok Kagome. I'm here now. Everything is going to be ok," I said pulling her onto my lap.

"Inu…Inuyasha…I'm sorry you have to see me like this," she cried. I pulled her face back and licked her tears away.

"Kagome, you're my fiancée. I'm always going to be here for you. During the bad times, you'll never be alone," I reassured her. Why didn't she understand that she didn't need to deal with this alone anymore?

"I love you Inuyasha. Thank you," she replied kissing me.

"I love you too, baby," I replied kissing her back. I pushed her back against the sink.

"Inuyasha, mom is right in the next room," she said.

"No she isn't. She went downstairs to the kitchen. She can't hear us," I replied tugging Kagome's skirt down.

"Ok but please be quiet," she blushed. I nodded and gathered her up and flew to the bedroom. Once there, I quickly got rid of our clothes and pounded into her. I had to silence her a few times by kissing her. I found out she was a screamer. Once we were finished, we had to change clothes. Don't ask why. All I'm saying is that it was messy.

"Kagome, we need to learn to be neater with this lovemaking," I stated. She blushed and tried to smack me but I caught her hand and kissed her.

"Inuyasha stop," she blushed. I picked her up and carried her down to the kitchen where her mom was waiting patiently for us.

"I think you and Kagome broke the record for loudest lovemaking. You even passed Mirroku and Sango," Kagome's mom commented. Kagome elbowed my side. I rolled over in pain.

"Shit Kagome. You trying to kill me," I winced. Kagome was immediately at my side.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were still hurt," she said kissing my cheek.

"It's ok. I forgive you this time. But next time I will have to punish you," I smirked.

"Kinky," she replied grabbing my ear. Kagome grabbing my ear turned me on more than anything Kikyo ever did. I'm not saying that I ever did anything with Kikyo. Hell no! I'm just saying that I was turned on by Kagome rubbing my ears. It felt so good.

"Stop or I'll take you back upstairs and handcuff you to the bed," I whispered.

"You wouldn't," she gasped.

"Want to bet?" I smirked.

"Fine I'll stop. Oh, Inuyasha can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Sure, what do you want to ask me?" I replied stroking her cheek.

"Can I go shopping for a wedding dress?" she asked.

"As long as you be safe and stay away from Kouga or I'll bite you," I said nibbling on her ear. She nodded and left. I went to the computer only to find she didn't log out. She had three e-mails. _1) Kagome, I hear you're going to marry that bad boy you always talk about. How big is he? Give me the deeds girl -Ayumi. 2) hey Kagome, guess what? I'm MARRYING Kouga. OMG!!!!!!!! He totally asked me to marry him and I was like Hell yeah. So how's your bad boy, Inuyasha? Plz write back bitch -Ayame. 3) Welcome to the family. I am honored to have you as a sister-in-law. When's the wedding? Write back -Lord Sesshomaru._ Number one was scary. Number two was weird and so was Number three. Why the hell was Kagome calling me her bad boy? I quickly got off to sit on the couch. I had so many things to think about. I knew she wasn't she wasn't cheating on me because she was bragging about me.

"Hold on mom. I need to get my purse," a voice came from outside the door. I stood up and opened the door. Kagome was standing there blushing.

"I thought you were going shopping?" I smirked.

"I came in to get my purse and maybe have a quickie" she whispered. I shut the door and started kissing her.

"Where at? The couch or the floor?" I replied tugging her skirt down.

"Doesn't matter," she said unzipping my pants. I pushed her down on the floor and started pushing into her. When I was almost all the way in, Kagome's mom came in. I felt Kagome blush under me.

"Mom, what are you doing?" my mate asked.

"I came in to see what was taking so long. I see now that you two can't keep your hands off of each other. You can finish after Kagome gets back from shopping," Kagome's mom replied staring at the two of us. Kagome pushed me off of her and grabbed her purse.

"Let me fix your skirt," I said after I fixed my pants. She nodded and I grabbed her skirt to pull up. Before I could fix it, she kissed me.

"Be good while I'm shopping," she whispered rubbing my ears. Then she left. I smiled because I knew everything was going to be all right between us._**Chapter 4: Kagome's point of view**_

"Be good while I'm gone," I had told Inuyasha before I left. I loved that man. He was like a dream come true. I leaned against a tree to rest. Mom had taken me shopping for a wedding dress. It weighed a lot!

"Come on Kagome. You want to see Inuyasha, don't you?" mom said. I nodded and picked the dress back up. Suddenly I felt weightless, as if I were flying. I looked around and I was. I was on a cloud like thing with the dress. Mom was right beside me and so was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" I asked. He looked back at me and growled.

"Naraku was back there. You have to stay in your house. I'll take care of your mom," he said turning away. We landed at my front door and I went in carrying the heavy dress. Inuyasha was immediately at my side.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru wants to talk to you," I said dragging the dress to the guest room to lie on the bed. Then I went to the bathroom to freshen up and take another shower. When I came out, Inuyasha jumped me.

"I missed you," he said pressing against me so I could feel his hard erection.

"I missed you too," I said feeling a little horny. Suddenly he pulled away and growled.

"What are you doing in my house?" he growled toward the stairs. I looked at the stairs and saw Kikyo.

"I want my man back and Naraku wants that wench of yours," she said looking at me.

"Get out of my house!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru flew in through the window and landed beside me.

"I'll take care of her. Get Kagome and stay in the bathroom," Sesshomaru said pulling out his sword. Inuyasha motioned me inside and shut the door.

"I'm scared," I admitted. Inuyasha hugged me to him.

"It's ok babe. Sesshomaru can handle that bitch," he replied.

"Would now be a bad time to mention that I am horny for you," I whispered pushing myself against him.

"Kagome, there is about to be a fight outside and you want to have sex," Inuyasha replied looking away. Suddenly there was a thump outside. I peered out the door and gasped. Sesshomaru was lying over Kikyo thrusting into her.

"Inuyasha come here," I said motioning over to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

He walked over and picked me up and sat me down on the sink.

"I already know," he said. All of a sudden his eyes were turning red and he had his claws digging deep into my legs.

"Inuyasha," I gasped in pain. I tried pushing him away but he wouldn't budge.

"Kagome, get out of here," he growled. I grabbed a jewel shard and hugged him tightly pushing the jewel shard into his back. Inuyasha backed away with a look of pure horror on his face.

"Inuyasha?" I asked reaching for him.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. I let my demon take over. I'm so sorry," he whispered. I could see tears coming to his eyes so I got up and kissed him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't hurt me," I reassured him. He looked at me and then at my legs.

"You're lying. I did hurt you. Just look at your legs. I caused this. I'm so sorry," he said before jumping out the window. I sat down against the door and slowly began to cry. How could things get any worse? Inuyasha had left me and there was two people fucking in the hall. What next? Naraku turning about to be Kira? I couldn't think about this anymore. I searched the bathroom for anything I could use to cut myself with. I found Inuyasha's sword near the sink and immediately started cutting my wrists. After a few minutes I crawled out the window and ran to find my mom. She was sitting on our porch with a look of sheer terror planted on her face.

"Mom, Inuyasha left," I cried stumbling up the steps to her.

"Oh I'm so sorry dear. I came by to tell you that Kira had an accident. She's dead honey," my mom said. I cried harder and ran toward the woods. I couldn't go on anymore. I couldn't handle this. A sacred arrow flew by me and I turned around.

"Kagome, You shall die," Kikyo screamed aiming another arrow at me. I opened my arm in surrender.

"Go ahead Kikyo. You can have my life and you can have your souls back," I said emotionless. I was ready for death to find me.


End file.
